Los trozos de una existencia
by Quela
Summary: A veces todas las partes de nuestra existencia quieren ser la más importante. Y luchan por ello, encarnizadamente, y provocan revuelos en todo nuestro ser y nuestra vida.
1. Chapter 1

_**/ Hacía mucho tiempo que no escribía. Y reencontrarme de nuevo con ellos ha sido complicado pero gratificante. Así que espero que os guste tanto como me ha costado hacerlo, o sea, muchísimo.**_

_**Bones y sus personajes no son míos, son de Fox y de sus mentes pensantes, y yo sólo me permito escarbar en lo que creo que son sus mentes. /**_

_**Los trozos de una existencia. **_

**Primera parte.**

A veces todas las partes de nuestra existencia quieren ser la más importante. Y luchan por ello, encarnizadamente, y provocan revuelos en todo nuestro ser y nuestra vida.

Pero tras la pugna violenta que vuelve al revés nuestra vida durante un tiempo, siempre acaban ocupando su lugar justo, su espacio único, ese que hace que todo se mantenga en el precario equilibrio que rige toda existencia humana.

Eso era precisamente lo que le estaba ocurriendo a Temperance Brennan.

Su vida estaba perfectamente estructurada como en un gráfico de sectores, de esos que parecen una caja de quesitos en porciones.

Un sector lo ocupaba su trabajo. Un gran sector, habría que puntualizar, porque el trabajo era su vida, a lo que se había dedicado desde casi antes de salir de la universidad, y cada día esa parte le demandaba perfección, aprendizaje, reciclaje, sentidos abiertos...Un sector muy exigente y egoísta pero altamente gratificante.

Otra parte la ocupaba su familia. Desde que Max y Russ habían aparecido de nuevo en su vida, no se había planteado dejarlos de lado por nada del mundo. Ya había perdido muchísimo tiempo y no deseaba perder más, así que se obligaba a mantener contacto con ellos y a interesarse por sus vidas y por lo que hacían. Era un sector difícil de mantener en cuanto a porcentaje, pero procuraba que no hubiera muchas oscilaciones. Porque hay muchas clases de familia, y la suya no era de las corrientes, pero sí muy especial.

Luego estaba ella misma y sus circunstancias. Porque era una persona humana con sentimientos e inquietudes, que también tenía deseos y sueños, aunque no fueran muy usuales. Deseaba fervientemente seguir siendo la mejor en su trabajo. Deseaba ser mejor persona con los demás. Buscaba la manera de llegar a comunicarse con el resto del mundo para que la conocieran de verdad. Deseaba secretamente hacer un hueco en su vida para ser madre, aunque había intentado detener ese deseo por todos los medios. Este sector era muy complicado, porque Brennan no sabía cuál era el canal para sacar al exterior todos estos sentimientos o si quería realmente sacarlos. Siempre que lo había intentando o se lo había planteado, un miedo irracional la embargaba, así que cada vez era más difícil que algo de sí misma se escapara por una rendija de su férrea personalidad.

Y finalmente estaba Booth. El agente y amigo tenía un sector propio, lleno de incógnitas, de miedos, de decisiones cobardes y de anhelos sin cumplir...Era el espacio más difícil cuando debía ser el más bonito e importante de todos, y ahora que el lugar de la esperanza lo había ocupado el de la resignación, lo dejaba estar sin ocuparse demasiado de él.

Precisamente ahora la parte de Booth y la de Brennan estaban manteniendo una lucha casi a muerte desde hacía semanas, meses incluso. Y ella no sabía cómo poner fin a su contienda sin sufrir de nuevo, sin desengañarse de nuevo, sin llevarse a una tercera persona por delante en el intento o sin caer ella misma en el combate.

Ahora que Hannah había aparecido en escena, podía comprender a Booth, todo lo que él había sentido en los meses anteriores a su separación. Ahora podía vivir en primera persona lo que es querer a alguien más de lo que te permite tu parte racional y conformarse con las migajas de amistad y compañerismo que esa persona, la más importante para tí, te ofrece.

Nunca, por ejemplo, había encontrado un momento para regalar a Booth ese teléfono que tanto le gustaba en todo el tiempo que habían trabajado juntos, y sin embargo cuando Hannah le preguntó sobre un regalo de agradecimiento, no dudó en confesarle cuál era uno de sus deseos con tal de que él tuviera aquello que tanto había buscado. Incluso cuando Hannah se lo entregó, reaccionó como si hubiera sido ella misma la autora del regalo, inconscientemente, y estaba segura de que tanto Booth como Hannah se habían dado cuenta de ese detalle aunque no hicieran mención del mismo.

No quería sentirse mal por la felicidad de Booth. No quería odiar a Hannah porque él la había escogido a ella. Pero no podía dejar de sentir un regusto amargo cuando les veía juntos, cuando Booth hablaba con ella por teléfono y sonreía de forma bobalicona, cuando ella se tiraba a sus brazos y le besaba hasta dejarle sin respiración sin ningún tipo de pudor o reparo. No quería ni imaginar lo que había pasado durante la noche cuando Booth aparecía por la mañana como suspendido en una nube. Porque hasta un agente rudo como él podía parecer recién bajado del cielo por mucho que intentara disimularlo.

Quería hacerlo bien. No quería comportarse irracionalmente, pero a veces sentía que sus sentimientos se le escapaban de las manos. Hacía gestos, decía cosas...era completamente involuntario, pero ocurría. A veces acababa completamente agotada de esas lucha entre sectores porque pasaba días enteros con Booth como si nada hubiera pasado, disfrutando de lo que era tan de ellos y sólo de ellos, pero en todos esos días siempre, invariablemente, surgía Hannah para romper ese frágil encanto. Y entonces Brennan se sentía muy mal. Reconocía en ella misma todos los sentimientos de cualquier protagonista de las novelas negras que leía de jovencita, su única referencia en cuanto a actitudes ficticias de personajes irreales. Pero ella era muy real, y por primera vez sentía que quien escribió todo aquello lo hizo por algo, movido su autor por sentimientos fuera del alcance de ella misma, sentimientos que incluían sin lugar a dudas el amor.

Se sentía confundida, peleada consigo misma. Como partida en dos mitades que no se entendían de ninguna manera. Booth era el único que sabía reconciliar ambas, pero ya no podía contar con él. Y no había nadie que pudiera ayudarla... 


	2. Chapter 2

**_/ Muchísimas gracias a quienes gastaron un poquito de su tiempo para leer y también para comentar y animaros a que sigáis haciéndolo en esta segunda parte /_**

_**Los trozos de una existencia**_

**Segunda Parte. **

Hannah entró en el despacho de Booth mientras miraba su móvil intentando recuperar la última llamada que había recibido. Ni siquiera levantó la cabeza mientras caminaba derecha hacia el cuarto porque estaba completamente concentrada en el aparato.

Había pasado por el despacho del agente para decirle que no podrían cenar juntos, y aunque los mensajes se habían convertido en su principal medio de comunicación, quería, por esta vez y ya que pasaba cerca de allí, hablar con él y besarle mientras le decepcionaba una vez más.

Porque llevaba muy poco tiempo viviendo en casa de Booth, pero ya tenía la sensación de que a él no le gustaba demasiado que se fuera a horas intempestivas o que ni siquiera regresara por causa del trabajo. Se veían muchísimo menos de lo que esperaba cuando volvió a Washington, y eso tampoco le gustaba por mucho que adorara su trabajo.

Por eso se sobresaltó cuando casi se dio de bruces con un hombre que ya estaba dentro del despacho. Por su juventud parecía un becario, y aunque en realidad no le importaba mucho, su sempiterna curiosidad podía siempre con ella.  
-Hola -dijo con una sonrisa-. Busco al agente Booth.  
-Yo también -dijo él-. Tú debes ser Hannah. Yo soy el doctor Sweets, del FBI.  
-Encantada -dijo estrechándole la mano-. Esperaba encontrar a Seeley aquí. ¿Sabes si vendrá pronto?  
-Bueno, yo he quedado con él hace un rato por teléfono. Me dijo que se dirigía hacia aquí.  
-Tengo muy poco tiempo...-contestó mirando su móvil de nuevo-. Me esperan en el Capitolio.  
-Booth nos ha dicho que eres periodista. Y muy buena, debo añadir.  
-¿Sí? -Hannah no se mostró sorprendida aunque hubiera querido hacerlo. Mucha gente le decía que había leído esto o aquello, o que la había visto en la tele, así que no la impresionaba en absoluto que la reconocieran.  
-He leído varios de tus reportajes, y debo decirte que me pareces muy buena. Booth ha escogido muy bien, aunque otras veces haya tenido menos suerte.

Las últimas palabras de Sweets captaron la atención de Hannah.  
-Supongo que alguien como Seeley habrá tenido muchas otras veces...  
-No creas -dijo Sweets sin darle excesiva importancia-, aunque el hecho de que haya elegido acertadamente esta vez demuestra que ha superado el último bache. Sobre todo considerando quién fue...

Hannah se moría de la curiosidad. Otra vez. Siempre. Al fin y al cabo, se dijo, vivo de la información que tienen otros…  
-Claro...-dijo sin dar a entender que no tenía ni idea de que le hablaba.  
-Porque además creo que todos estáis llevando la curiosa situación de una manera muy sensata y razonable...perdona, creo que debí decirte que me dedico a la psicología.  
-No, no hace falta que lo digas...Ciertamente yo… Bueno, Seeley y yo...  
-Y es que no es fácil seguir trabajando con alguien de quien estuviste enamorado, y tampoco que esa persona acepte a tu nueva pareja como ha ocurrido en este caso. Pero vosotros parecéis llevaros fenomenal, y francamente estoy admirado porque no confiaba en absoluto que Booth lo superara tan fácilmente.

Ella estaba confundida. No le pasaba nunca profesionalmente hablando, pero ahora estaba perdida totalmente. Intentó ordenar todos los datos que Sweets le estaba dando: amor, trabajo, nueva pareja...abrió ligeramente la boca cuando todas las piezas encajaron en su cabeza.  
-No sé por qué estoy aquí hablando de esto contigo, pero ya que hemos comenzado, sigamos. ¿De quién estuvo enamorado Seeley y con quién sigue trabajando? -preguntó.  
-Brennan. ¿No te lo había dicho?

Hannah sabía encajar los golpes perfectamente, y este era uno muy fuerte para ella. Así que sus sospechas cobraban forma...

Llevaba mucho tiempo pensando que esos dos tenían algo más que una relación de compañeros. Actitudes, miradas, incluso la advertencia implícita de Brennan de que no debía hacer daño a su compañero ni irse a vivir con él si no pensaba que fuera definitivo... Por eso cuando se conocieron en Afganistán parecía tan triste, tan desencantado, tan deseoso de encontrar a alguien, y ella se había dejado llevar por la ternura de aquel atractivo soldado.

Ahora le quedaba muy claro que, fuera lo que fuese lo que hubiera pasado entre la doctora Brennan y el agente Booth, había tenido lugar justo antes de que él volviera al Ejército.

Sweets también comprendió que había metido la pata...  
-Creí que lo sabías, quizá he tenido poco tacto al hablar de ello...  
-No -Hannah le quitó importancia con un gesto-, es que no sabía que te referías a ella. Perdona, debo irme. No puedo esperar a Seeley. Le enviaré un mensaje...

Y acto seguido se dispuso a salir del despacho. Pero antes se volvió.  
-Ah, y encantada de conocerte, doctor Sweets. Ha sido... -iba a decir "revelador" pero se contuvo-...un placer.  
-Lo mismo digo, Hannah.

Hannah llamó al ascensor aparentemente distraída. Su cabeza de repente se convirtió en una lavadora llena de prendas que daban vueltas: no llegaba a la rueda de prensa, debía posponer una cita con un senador, tenía que escribir la entradilla del reportaje del día siguiente, Brennan y su novio habían estado enamorados… Decididamente no disponía de tiempo ni de ganas para enfrentarse a aquello. Tenía que trabajar.

Después pensaría cómo se tomaba lo que acababa de descubrir…


	3. Chapter 3

_**/¡ Mil gracias de nuevo por los reviews! /**_

_**Un nuevo trozo de existencia para todas vosotras. Espero que os guste tanto como los anteriores.**_

_**Los trozos de una existencia**_

**Tercera Parte.**

Booth recibió el mensaje de Hannah mientras intentaba, sin éxito, concentrarse en los datos de identificación que Angela le había enviado desde el Laboratorio hacía ya horas.

El tono característico de los mensajes en su móvil le era ya muy familiar. Desde que Hannah vivía con él y debido a los apretados horarios laborales que ambos tenían, la mensajería instantánea se instauró como forma de comunicación habitual, y para Booth aquel nexo de unión aparentemente tan impersonal se había convertido en algo básico en su vida cotidiana, algo casi necesario.

No podía decirse que se vieran mucho. Incluso se podía afirmar que habían pasado muchos más momentos juntos en su estancia en Afganistán que durante el tiempo que Hannah llevaba viviendo en Washington. Ella no podía parar, de un lado a otro, una rueda de prensa, una entrevista, un programa, otro programa, la redacción, la televisión... Booth suponía para ella el reposo del guerrero, y ella... bueno, ella era la persona que le hacía feliz, por fin, después de mucho tiempo.

Todavía, secretamente, no podía creer la suerte que había tenido al encontrarla, y dedicó unos minutos a pensar de nuevo en aquel momento. Aún ahora podía sentir la adrenalina corriendo por su sangre cuando la vio cruzar la plaza con aquel temple, como enfrentándose abiertamente a cualquier peligro que le saliera al encuentro. Y cuando lo hizo en forma de francotirador Booth no se lo pensó dos veces. Tampoco se lo habría pensado si ella no fuera la mujer más bonita que veía en mucho tiempo, pero algo en ese músculo llamado corazón le dijo que aquello iba a ser muy serio.

Pero constantemente surgía un vértice en aquella felicidad aparentemente esférica, un elemento disonante, una inquietud...

Bones. Brennan. Temperance.

Muchas veces se encontraba pensando en ella. No debiera resultar raro, dado que trabajaban juntos y pasaban juntos mucho tiempo, muchas horas al día, varios días a la semana. Pero sí lo era, porque no pensaba en ella sólo profesionalmente.

La maldita costumbre de pensar en Bones en el momento más inesperado no se había marchado a pesar de Hannah. Así que a veces se encontraba de frente su recuerdo en el fondo de una taza de café, en los garabatos de un informe, cuando sonaba un teléfono o simplemente cuando cerraba los ojos. Veía sus expresiones de asombro, de ingenuidad, de enfado y de tristeza, todas y cada una de las emociones que era capaz de transmitir con su rostro. Porque Bones no hablaba mucho, pero decía muchísimo sin abrir la boca siquiera. Y Booth había aprendido durante años a descifrarlas todas, una a una, paso a paso.

No debía hacerlo. En ese momento estaba más satisfecho de su vida de lo que lo había estado nunca (o casi nunca), disfrutando abiertamente de esa felicidad y proclamándola por todas partes y a todo el que le quisiera escuchar. Ese era el momento de Booth y de Hannah, de los dos. Permitir siquiera el pensamiento de un tercero habría sido una falta de respeto hacia Hannah, porque una mujer como ella no merecía ser compartida con nadie.

A lo mejor le pesaba que, en el fondo y sin querer admitirlo abiertamente, ninguna de las personas que le rodeaba creía que de verdad había encontrado la felicidad. Todos pensaron, antes de su marcha a Afganistán, que su relación con Brennan se había instalado en un cómodo signo de infinito, con idas y venidas por el mismo camino. El propio Booth se había encontrado haciendo una y otra vez lo mismo esperando un resultado distinto que nunca había llegado.

Así que cuando regresó de su largo paréntesis de siete meses todos volvieron a la vieja creencia del signo infinito. Incluso Bones, lo había visto claramente en sus ojos aquella noche en el Reflecting Pool. Y en su lugar llegó Hannah.

Probablemente el tiempo pondría todo en su lugar. Porque, seguramente, Bones encontraría una persona igual que lo había hecho él, en el lugar más inesperado y menos factible para ello, en el momento más inconveniente pero más adecuado para ella. O quizás no. Pero eso ya no era problema suyo.

¿Entonces por qué le seguía molestando pensar en Bones con un hombre a su lado?

Y decidió cortar por lo sano aquella sarta de pensamientos insanos.

Le puso un mensaje a Hannah. "Esta noche me ocupo yo de la cocina. Cenamos en casa. Juntos". Después buscó en su móvil la guía rápida de comidas a domicilio y se decantó por un japonés. Hannah tenía un variado gusto gastronómico debido a sus continuos movimientos por el mundo. Odiaba las rutinas fueran de la clase que fueran, y más con la comida.

Una cena exótica y una sesión intensiva de sexo harían que ambos se olvidaran de todo. Sobre todo él...


	4. Chapter 4

_**Los trozos de una existencia**_

**Cuarta Parte**

Hannah había dejado que Booth se luciera con la cena aquella noche. Se mostró encantada y hambrienta cuando él le mostró una variedad de comida japonesa, se entregó plenamente cuando después hicieron el amor hasta muy tarde, como siempre.

Pero por primera vez desde que volvió de Afganistán dudó sobre lo que estaba haciendo y cómo.

Por la mañana no quiso quedarse a desayunar en el apartamento. Puso como excusa el trabajo, y se fue muy temprano. Se sentó en un café del centro, y mientras simulaba mirar su correo en el portátil y la camarera llenó su taza de café un par de veces, se tomó un buen rato para pensar en lo que estaba ocurriendo con su vida.

Desde que había conocido a Seeley en Afganistán toda ella había dado un vuelco. Le pareció el hombre más apuesto, maravilloso y valiente que se había cruzado en su trayectoria vital, el más atrayente, el que ejercía una fuerza de gravedad tan grande que ella podía flotar cuando no estaba a su lado y sólo mantenerse en el suelo pegada a él, a su cuerpo. Había traicionado sus propios principios y su libertad, y cuando él regresó a Washington apenas tardó un par de semanas en seguirle, con la firme convicción de mantenerse a su lado pasase lo que pasase.

Pero ahora no estaba tan segura.

Primero por su trabajo. Adoraba su trabajo, era su principal razón de ser y el motor que le daba vida a su vehículo existencial. Siempre le había dado cosas buenas, incluso en los peores momentos. Nunca se cansaba de trabajar ni temía caer rendida por el esfuerzo que suponía hacer un buen trabajo.

Pero su trabajo actual no la llenaba. Añoraba ser reportera de guerra, sentir la adrenalina en la sangre, vivir al límite todos y cada uno de los minutos del día. Mantenerse alerta constantemente hacía que se sintiese viva. No era mujer de despachos, ruedas de prensa en lugares cómodos, redacciones con todos los medios a su alcance. Quería ir a la par de la noticia y no por detrás, no quería llegar la última o conformarse con las migajas. Escribir artículos pensados hasta el límite o grabar un programa perfectamente maquillada y con un guión delante no la satisfacían. De ninguna manera.

Pensaba si no había sido demasiado arriesgado creer que podía adaptarse a la vida sedentaria de Washington. Pensaba si no había sido demasiado romántico pensar que el amor que sentía por Seeley haría que saltase por encima de sus dudas cuando estas llegaran.

Y tampoco lo estaba por Seeley.

Porque sentía una cierta envidia de cómo él había pasado de ser un hombre de acción en el campo de batalla a ser un agente de campo del FBI, y aún así le encontraba a su trabajo un millón de posibilidades que lo hacían apetecible dentro del dramatismo que vivía día a día. Buscar asesinos no es plato de gusto para nadie, pero ciertamente puede ser muy, muy emocionante. Y Seeley le había enseñado en todo ese tiempo con cuánta intensidad se puede vivir esa búsqueda, y cuánta satisfacción suponía cerrar un caso aparentemente sin solución.

Pero no podía dejar de pensar en cuánto le gustaría verle de nuevo con aquel uniforme, buscando insurgentes, llevando su batallón adelante. Y el riesgo que corrieron haciendo el amor bajo aquella higuera, en medio del hostil desierto afgano, pensando si aquella no sería la última vez, viviéndola como si fuera la última vez y no hubiera más. Así le gustaba hacer el amor con Seeley, pensando que era la última, poniendo todo de ella en aquellos besos y abrazos, para que él sintiera que no era sólo una vez más, sino que era la definitiva. Con ella. Con Hannah.

Pero sobre todo no estaba tan segura por Brennan.

No había querido mencionar nada a Seeley sobre su encuentro con el doctor Sweets en el FBI. Pero es cierto que había sacado tiempo para pasar por el Jeffersonian y buscar respuestas. No sabía si debía preguntar directamente a Brennan sobre su relación con Seeley, pero tampoco hizo falta, porque aunque ella no estaba en el laboratorio (estaban trabajando juntos en algún lugar), habló con uno de los internos de la doctora, que no tuvo reparos en contarle que hubo un momento en que todos sospechaban que el agente y la doctora tenían una relación más allá de lo profesional (sin pruebas y sin confirmar, lo que lo convertía en una hipótesis). Pero que también a partir de un cierto momento indeterminado las cosas se torcieron, y alguien oyó comentar a una de las personas que trabajaban con la doctora que el agente se había declarado y ella le había rechazado. ¿Cuánto tiempo hace de eso?, preguntó Hannah. El interno le dijo que un año, quizá algo más, pero no lo sabía con seguridad.

No hacía falta la seguridad. Las fechas cuadraban.

Así que al menos Seeley había estado enamorado de Brennan. No hacía mucho. ¿Cuánto tiempo hacía falta para superar un desengaño amoroso? No lo sabía. Había amado brevemente y con más pasión que amor durante su vida, y nunca se había quedado a ver cuánto tiempo duraba lo que ya no podía durar. Pero estaba casi segura de que seguir trabajando con el causante de tu dolor sólo significaba estirar hasta el infinito las consecuencias del rechazo. O hasta que llegara otra persona.

La mancha de una mora con otra verde se quita.

No quería verse como una sustituta, pero ahora que vivía con Seeley, que le veía trabajar de cerca con Brennan, ahora que pensaba en todo lo que había visto pero no quería ver... Ahora pensaba si no estaba de más en la vida de Seeley Booth. Si no estaba siendo un parche en su vida amorosa. Seeley sentía con tanta intensidad que el dolor podría haber sido insoportable incluso para él.

Y si fuera así, ¿qué sentido tendría continuar?

Porque él parecía feliz, decían sus amigos que incluso más feliz de lo que había sido nunca, de lo que había parecido nunca, de lo que había mostrado nunca a nadie. ¿Pero había olvidado por completo a Brennan? Nunca se olvida por completo a quien has querido tan profundamente. Alguien dijo una vez que el amor es como la mancha de agua de una fotografía, por mucho que lo intentes nunca podrás quitarla del todo, pero se irá sola con el paso del tiempo. Y Hannah estaba segura de que él había amado profundamente a Brennan, y aún no había pasado el tiempo suficiente para que su mancha de agua se borrara. Con Seeley nada no podía ser a medias, incompleto, difuso. Le gustaba tener las cosas bien atadas o no tenerlas, pero nunca quedarse a mitad de camino.

Adoraba eso de él. Adoraba tantas cosas de Seeley que a veces incluso, de madrugada, se olvidaba de ella misma y era una prolongación de él, de sus sentimientos, de su cuerpo, de su mente.

Pero las cosas no funcionaban así en la vida de Hannah. A lo mejor el momento de sentar la cabeza y echar raíces no había llegado todavía y ella sólo había querido precipitarlo.

A lo mejor Seeley Booth era el hombre de su vida pero le costaba demasiado pensar siquiera que quizá ella no era la mujer de su vida.

Al tomar el último sorbo del último café y cerrar su portátil, Hannah ya tenía claro que había que tomar una decisión. Pero sólo era cuestión de tiempo tomarla.


	5. Chapter 5

_/ ¡!Perdón por el retraso! La real life es muy dura y absorbente, pero a petición de algunas amigas que me han echado de menos, aquí está la siguiente parte._

_No va al hilo de nada de lo que se ha escrito en las últimas cuarenta y ocho horas sobre Brennan y sus señales del universo…/_

_**Los trozos de una existencia**_

_**Quinta Parte.**_

Angela jugueteaba con uno de los cráneos que Brennan tenía sobre la mesa de su despacho, sentada junto a la mesa, balanceando sus piernas cruzadas y mirando la calavera como queriendo ver más allá del hueso. La doctora observaba las imágenes de su monitor y tomaba notas en un bloc.

La falta de conversación entre ellas no era incómoda en absoluto. Ambas estaban acostumbradas a los silencios cuando Brennan estaba enfrascada en una tarea y Angela se aburría soberanamente por la falta de trabajo. Pero cuando la artista le había dado infinitas vueltas a la calavera y además le había hecho toda clase de gestos, Brennan comenzó a mostrar ligeros signos de impaciencia.

_-Puedo deducir por tu actitud que no tienes trabajo, y que además estás aburrida_ -dijo sin mirarla.

_-No hay ningún caso, ningún hueso, ningún experimento, nada. El laboratorio está más muerto que los cadáveres que nos llegan, y ya es decir, porque algunos son francamente asquerosos._

_-¿Por qué no te marchas a casa?_

_-No, por favor_ -dijo levantándose y poniendo cara de circunstancias_-, Hodgins ya se ha ido y estará esperándome con un té y una mantita de lana para que me siente en el sofá y le cuente cuántas veces he vomitado esta mañana... No, gracias. Todavía no._

Brennan sonrió.

_-Tienes que entenderle. Es un acontecimiento muy importante para él y hace todo lo posible para que te sientas cómoda._

_-Lo sé _-dijo encogiéndose de hombros con una sonrisa boba en la cara_-, pero yo no seré plenamente consciente de mi embarazo hasta que no vea mi cuerpo deformarse y crecer desmesuradamente, así que mientras tanto el recuento de mis náuseas no es algo de lo que me apetezca hablar. Y no pasa nada aquí que me distraiga... ¿Has visto a Hannah últimamente?_

_-No._

_-Yo tampoco. ¿No te extraña?_

_-¿Debería extrañarme?_

Ambas se miraron interrogantes.

_-Es que tampoco he coincidido con ella en Founding Fathers desde hace bastantes días_ –añadió Angela_-, y solía pasar por aquí a menudo aunque Booth no estuviera... No es que deba extrañarte, pero dada tu relación con ella..._

_-Mi relación con ella es cordial y absolutamente normal, y puedo deducir, de nuevo y por lo que tú has observado pero en lo que yo ni he reparado, que tendrá mucho trabajo. La política es un tema muy complicado y requiere mucha dedicación por parte de los profesionales que la siguen._

_-Pero Booth tampoco aparece mucho por aquí. ¿Ocurrirá algo en esa perfecta relación que no nos hayan contado?_

Brennan suspiró con cansancio. La imaginación artística de Angela podía desbordarse invadiendo cualquier terreno en algunas ocasiones, rebasando los límites y llegando a lugares insospechados. En esta ocasión le había tocado al tandem Booth-Hannah.

_-Booth es feliz con ella. Tienen una vida juntos y les va bien. No sé por qué algo tiene que ir mal sólo porque hasta ahora todo ha ido sobre ruedas. No es que el razonamiento sea digno de una mente privilegiada, pero es una realidad y no tiene sentido darle la vuelta sólo porque...bueno, no sé por qué, la verdad._

Angela la miró con condescendencia.

_-Cielo, no le estoy dando la vuelta a nada. Es sólo que hace ya meses que ella regresó de Afganistán para estar con Booth, y yo me imagino cómo debe sentirse al hacer un cambio tan grande en su vida, porque evidentemente Washington no es lo mismo que el fin del mundo, no hace tanto calor, las carreteras son transitables y existen un montón de restaurantes de comida rápida..._

_-Angela, estás desvariando, ¿lo sabes? Deben ser las hormonas._

_-Bueno, ya_ -contestó Angela agitando la mano_-, lo que quiero decir es que yo era un poco como ella, nómada, independiente, audaz... y la verdad, las cosas han tenido que cambiar mucho, muchísimo, para llegar donde estoy sin haber tenido la sensación de haberme dejado algo por el camino._

_-¿Lo piensas?_

_-Ahora no, pero estoy segura de que si Hodgins y yo no hubiéramos pasado por un montón de vicisitudes durante años, si hubiéramos estado juntos desde aquella primera cita en el parque, ahora lo pensaría. Cuando la mayor parte de tu vida has hecho lo que has querido porque has querido y con quien has querido, es muy difícil encajonarse en un lugar o en una persona._

_-Booth no me ha dicho nada..._

Un deje de orgullo herido, de amistad traicionada se adivinaba en la voz de Brennan.

_-Booth ya no te cuenta todo, cariño, ni a tí ni a nadie. Su mundo empieza y acaba en Hannah, y francamente creo que serías la última persona a la que acudiría si tuviera problemas con ella._

_-Somos amigos_ -contestó Brennan ofendida_-, y compañeros. Me lo cuenta todo..._

_-No todo, no puede contarte todo, Brennan, por mucho que te empeñes las cosas no son iguales que antes. Creo que antes le daba un poco de reparo hablar contigo sobre sus conquistas, pero ahora le da un poco de... miedo, miedo de tu dolor si te lo cuenta. _

_-¿Dolor?_ -Brennan le mira con extrañeza- _¿Por qué dolor?_

_-Porque le amas. _

Brennan quiso zanjar la situación en ese mismo instante. Era demasiado peligroso continuar por aquel camino que Angela intentaba trazar.

_-No voy a seguir hablando de esto. Tengo cosas que hacer, no me importa que te quedes mientras no me distraigas._

_-Reconócelo, Brennan. Seguro que te quitas un peso muy grande de encima si lo haces._

Ya está, se dijo Brennan. Ya estamos hablando de lo que no quiero que hablemos, pero si no hablo ella seguirá haciéndolo, me pondrá la cabeza como un bombo y acabaré diciendo cosas que no quiero decir sólo para que se calle. Ya me ha metido de nuevo en el callejón sin salida.

_-No voy a admitir nada_ –contestó con más sequedad de lo que pretendía-. _Booth es feliz con Hannah, y lo que yo sienta no ocupa un lugar relevante entre ellos. _

_-Pues yo creo que Booth todavía siente algo por ti..._

_-Retiro lo dicho. Ya no puedes quedarte mientras hago mi trabajo. Será mejor que te vayas._

Angela se dió cuenta de que había cruzado la línea de lo diplomáticamente correcto con Brennan. Cuando unías las palabras mágicas Booth y sentimientos, algo se disparaba en su amiga, y desde que había aparecido Hannah el disparo resultante podía resultar poco menos que letal.

_-De acuerdo, cielo. Me he pasado. No debería decirte cómo te sientes, pero es que a veces creo que si yo no te lo digo..._

_-Sé perfectamente cómo me siento, Angela. Te puedo asegurar que ni tú ni nadie debe decírmelo. Eres mi mejor amiga pero creo que en este momento trabajaré mejor sola._

La aludida se marchó sin decir nada.

Brennan se sintió mal porque en realidad Angela tenía razón. No le había contado ni siquiera a ella cómo le había sentado la vuelta de Booth acompañado de una foto en el móvil de otra mujer porque no quería que nada, absolutamente nada, empañara la felicidad del agente. En un rinconcito profundo de su ser seguía envenenándose con el hecho de que esa foto podría haber sido suya si no hubiera dudado tanto, si no hubiera esperado tanto, si no hubiera confiado tanto en el amor de Booth. Y nadie debía saber que él tenía su trocito de existencia, su quesito único y exclusivo en su vida, y que siempre estaría ahí, con Hannah o sin ella. No había querido a nadie nunca tanto como le quería a él, y era muy difícil pensar siquiera en ocupar otro sector con otra persona.

Se paró un momento a pensar de nuevo en las palabras de Angela. Hannah no venía ya por el laboratorio, y aunque Booth tampoco aparecía mucho, cuando lo hacía su actitud era de lo más normal. Pero estaba segura, segurísima, de que si hubiera algún problema se lo habría contado a ella, dijera lo que dijese Angela. Porque sabía que le importaba, y mucho.

Llamaría a Hannah en cuanto tuviera un momento libre. Tampoco había nada malo en que le preguntara cómo iba todo. Al contrario que Angela, siempre había trabajo para ella en el Jeffersonian, y tampoco había podido llamar a su padre esa semana. Lo apuntó en su dietario para no olvidarlo.

Antes de centrarse en su trabajo intentó restarle importancia a las palabras de Angela. Pero no se le iban de la cabeza.

Ojalá ella no tuviera razón.


	6. Chapter 6

_**Los trozos de una existencia**_

_**Sexta Parte.**_

Booth entró en el apartamento con dos bolsas de comida china, y tras cerrar la puerta las dejó sobre la encimera de la cocina y se quitó la chaqueta. Comenzó a aflojarse el nudo de la corbata de camino al dormitorio, y en el pequeño comedor encontró a Hannah sentada en el sofá con una cerveza en la mano.

_-¡Hola cariño! No sabía que había llegado ya_ -dijo mientras terminaba de quitarse la corbata y le daba un ligero beso en los labios-. _Debiste avisarme de que ya estabas aquí, y no me hubiera entretenido charlando con el dueño del restaurante._

Hannah le miró sin apenas expresión.

_-¿Puedes sentarte un momento, Seeley? Tengo que decirte algo._

Booth reparó en la seriedad de su mirada y por un instante tuvo miedo. No el miedo que le pudieran producir las balas silbando sobre su cabeza, sino un miedo que le atenazó el corazón. Un miedo invisible a algo inexplicable.

_-¿Qué ocurre, Hannah? Porque ocurre algo, y es mejor que me lo digas rápido._

Ella no habló de momento, sólo miró al frente, a la pared que estaba delante de sus ojos, y luego bajó la mirada a sus propias manos.

En el suelo estaban las maletas que había traído consigo cuando se mudó a la casa de Booth.

El se preocupó más. Muchísimo más. Podía decir en ese instante que estaba muerto de miedo, aunque intentó mantener la apariencia de tranquilidad.

Era demasiado equipaje para un viaje de trabajo.

_-¿Por qué has sacado todas tus maletas?_

_-Porque me marcho._

_-¿Dónde? ¿Por qué?_

_-La cadena me ha ofrecido volver a Afganistán para cubrir la retirada de las tropas estadounidenses. Y he dicho que sí. _

Booth tiró la corbata a un lado y se sentó junto a ella.

_-¿Cuánto tiempo estarás fuera?_

_-No lo sé. Me voy sin una fecha fijada para el regreso, pero aunque lo haga no voy a volver aquí, Seeley._

_-¿A Washington?_

_-A tu casa. A tu vida._

Hannah tomó un trago de la cerveza. Intentaba mostrar sólo una pequeña parte de sus sentimientos, aquella con la que Seeley entendiera que lo estaba haciendo por él, y no la que mostraba su dolor por tan difícil decisión.

_-No puede ser, Hannah. Regresaste a Washington por mí, aceptaste vivir en mi casa por mí. Y yo sigo aquí. ¿Qué es lo que ha cambiado?_

_-No lo sé, Seeley. Creo que nada, pero también todo. Esta no es mi vida. No ahora, no en este momento. No es la hora de que me quede en un lugar, y creo que tampoco es el momento de tener una pareja. No puedo atarme a ninguna circunstancia ahora mismo que no sea laboral. Nuestros caminos se unieron en Afganistán, hace ya meses, y se separan aquí. Pero eres un hombre maravilloso, el mejor compañero y amante, y este tiempo que hemos pasado juntos ha sido lo más increíble que me ha pasado._

_-Sigo sin entender entonces por qué te marchas si tanto significo para tí._

Él no lo sabía, pero Hannah estaba segura de que después, cuando pasara el tiempo, lo entendería y comprendería que su alejamiento era en realidad un regalo. Y sabría que su amor venía en forma de mentira.

_-Por eso, Seeley, porque significas mucho para mí, y mereces una mujer que pueda entregarse por completo y corresponderte con todo lo que tú das, y ahora hay otras cosas en mi vida aparte de ti. No es justo que te comparta con nada. Para estar contigo hay que darse por entero, y yo no puedo hacerlo ahora. _

Booth se levantó y cerró los ojos con fuerza. Por un momento Hannah pensó en lo terrible que acababa de decir. Parecía...un rechazo en toda regla.

Y temió por un momento descubrir lo que el rechazo provocaba en Seeley.

_-Siempre escucho lo mismo_ -Booth puso voz de falsete con tono de burla-, _"mereces una mujer que se entregue por completo", ¿por qué me persigue esa maldita excusa para decir en realidad que hay algo que falla en mí?_

_-¡No, no digas eso! ¡No eres tú el que falla! Soy yo, ahora, en este momento. No puedo seguir viviendo así, no estoy acostumbrada. Me muero cada vez que voy a esas tediosas ruedas de prensa, cada vez que recito un guión que aprendo de memoria. Necesito más emoción, moverme, no puedo estancarme porque si sigo aquí todo se irá al garete tarde o temprano, y acabaré culpándote de mi aburrimiento. Y te quiero, Seeley, más de lo que he querido a nadie. Espero que lo entiendas._

_-Y has creído que lo entendería mejor poniendo tus maletas en la puerta y marchándote precipitadamente, sin darme tiempo a intentar convencerte._

Hannah habría vendido su alma al diablo por descubrir todas las maneras en que Seeley podría convencerla de quedarse. Por ceder ante su insistencia. Por aparcar su cabeza y dejarse llevar por su corazón...

Pero no lo hizo. Le amaba demasiado.

_-Es que no lo vas a conseguir. Me conoces muy bien y sabes que cuando decido algo importante no doy marcha atrás, pase lo que pase y ateniéndome a las consecuencias de la decisión. Además tú lo has visto venir. Has visto mi ausencia en los últimos días, has notado mi distancia. Lo sé porque he visto que te daba miedo preguntar, que no querías saber, que preferías ignorar. Pero lo has visto. Sabías que esto ocurriría tarde o temprano._

_-Esperaba que te quedaras, que viviéramos una vida juntos..._

Booth no la miraba. Sólo podía mirar aquellas maletas en el suelo, sólo podía intentar dilatar la inevitable marcha, sólo podía desear con todas sus fuerzas que fuera un mal sueño.

_-Y la hemos vivido_ -contestó Hannah con toda la compostura de que fue capaz-. _Pero todo tiene su momento, y creo que este no es el nuestro. No me odies, Seeley._

_-No lo haré nunca, Hannah. Me has hecho tan feliz que sólo puedo amarte. _

Ella se levantó y dejó la botella en la mesa. Después se puso la cazadora que había dejado sobre el sofá.

_-Debo irme. Mi vuelo sale mañana muy temprano, y todavía debo revisar algunos detalles del viaje._

_-¿Por qué no duermes aquí?_ -preguntó Booth mirando directamente a sus ojos.

Sabía, veía que Seeley comenzaba a romperse desde el interior como la fina capa de hielo de un lago en invierno con una mala pisada. No lo hagas, Seeley, por favor...

_-He reservado una habitación en un hotel cerca del aeropuerto. Creo que es mejor para los dos que lo haga así. _

Hannah tomó sus maletas como pudo y se encaminó a la puerta.

_-¿Y qué haré con tanta comida china?_

El último intento desesperado. Pero lo peor ha pasado, Hannah, se dijo como consuelo.

Sonrió y le besó largamente tomando sus manos con las suyas.

_-Llama a Temperance. Invítala a cenar. Ella es tu compañera, tu amiga. Habla con ella. Y dile que siento no haberme despedido de ella. _

_-¿Crees que puedo estar con Huesos ahora mismo?_

_-Una vez me dijiste que te has tenido que acoger a las segundas mejores opciones en más de una ocasión, y creo de verdad que como segunda mejor opción es la persona más adecuada en este momento. Y yo me sentiré un poco menos mal sabiendo que es a ella a quien vas a acudir._

Hannah ya tenía la mano en la manilla de la puerta.

_-¿Me llamarás?_

_-No lo sé Seeley. Lo que sé es que siempre pensaré en tí. Te amo._

Un segundo después Hannah desapareció de la casa y de la vida de Booth. En silencio.

Y él sólo pudo apoyar su frente sobre esa misma puerta, cerrar los ojos y respirar hondo.


	7. Chapter 7

_**/ ¡Hola de nuevo! Supongo que debería subir los capítulos más a menudo, pero la real life me lo impide, os lo aseguro… Pero ya queda poco, y a ver si con el nuevo año puedo empezar una nueva idea. Espero que disfruteis /**_

_**Los trozos de una existencia. **_

_**Parte Siete.**_

El timbre sonaba, insistentemente, a intervalos regulares con precisión matemática.

El molesto sonido continuaba, sin tregua, así que extendió el brazo por encima de la almohada hacia la mesita, tanteó el aparato y cuando lo encontró, pulsó cualquier tecla. Sonrió al darse cuenta de que había colgado, así que volvió a sumergirse con rapidez en lo que con tanta dificultad había abandonado. Se hallaba en esa fase del sueño en la que resulta difícil despertarse, reconocer la ubicación de uno mismo, responder a los estímulos externos. Así que apenas le costó volver a introducirse en el sueño reparador.

Pero quien llamaba desde el otro lado de la línea parecía implacable, y el teléfono volvió a sonar, se metió en su cabeza, invadió su cerebro. Así que descolgó porque la insistencia a veces es importancia, y contestó sin abrir los ojos.

_-Brennan._

_-¿Por qué cuelgas? ¿Es que estás ocupada?_

Suspiró al oir la familiar voz.

_-Booth, mira tu reloj, si es que lo llevas, y dime la hora._

_-Siempre llevo reloj, Huesos. Las dos y diecisiete minutos. Ya sé que es un poco pronto..._

_-¿Pronto?_ -dijo malhumorada incorporándose en la cama- _¡Llevo durmiendo apenas media hora!_

_-¿Puedo preguntar por qué? Bueno, no_ -se contestó a sí mismo apresuradamente_- Igual estás acompañada..._

_-No digas tonterías. Tenía muchísimo trabajo, y luego Angela y yo tomamos algo en Founding Father, así que me he acostado bastante tarde_ -dijo mientras encendía la luz de la mesita y miraba la hora en el despertador-. _Oh, Dios. Es cierto que son más de las dos de la mañana!_

_-Por supuesto. ¿Pensaste que mentía, Huesos?_

_-Confiaba en que mintieras, Booth. ¿Qué ocurre?_ -se frotó los ojos pensando en las pocas ganas que tenía de enfrentarse a un caso en aquel momento.

_-¿Podemos hablar?_

_-Habla_ -dijo con más sequedad de la que pretendía.

_-Así, no, Huesos. Cara a cara._

_-¡Booth, es madrugada! ¡No me apetece quedar contigo ahora! ¿No puedes esperar a mañana cuando haya luz y sea persona?_

_-No tendrás que moverte, Huesos. Estoy en la puerta._

Brennan saltó de la cama intentando despertarse, buscando instintivamente la chaqueta de lana que había dejado a los pies del lecho para cubrirse, y se dirigió rápidamente hacia la puerta del apartamento.

_-No serás capaz..._ -dijo echando un vistazo a la mirilla esperando que sólo fuera un farol como reminiscencia de sus tiempos de jugador.

_-Lo soy, Huesos. ¿Hablarás conmigo?_

Y allí estaba, con el teléfono en la oreja mirando fijamente su puerta como si supiese que ella estaba al otro lado.

Ella abrió la puerta y él colgó el teléfono.

_-Pasa -_dijo mientras se dirigía a la cocina y él cerraba la puerta tras de sí.

Brennan se mesó el cabello y lo apartó de su cara. Luego hizo una especie de nudo con el pelo y lo recogió con una pinza que llevaba en la chaqueta. Tras recuperar medianamente todas sus facultades, se encaró con Booth.

_-Muy bien. Ya lo has conseguido. Estoy casi despierta y te escucho. Espero que el caso sea lo suficientemente interesante como para evitar que vuelva a mi cama en los próximos dos minutos._

_-No hay caso, Huesos. Es...personal._

No había visto a Booth así... con ese matiz de tristeza, de abandono en su voz... Ella temió algo serio, grande, fuerte.

_-¿Quieres un café?_

_-Prefiero un bourbon. No pretendo quedarme despierto lamentándome._

_-¿Lamentándote de qué?_

_-Hannah me ha dejado._

El golpe pilló a Brennan cuando iba a servirse una taza de café, y la dejó sin saber qué decir mientras el silencio pesado se instalaba en el salón.

Booth sólo miraba sus manos, apoyadas en sus rodillas y entrelazadas, sentado en el sofá. A Brennan sólo se le ocurrió pensar lo lista que era Angela, que lo había intuido, que lo había visto mucho antes de que nadie, que la puso sobre aviso y a la que no quiso escuchar. Y una vez más deseó tener su intuición, que le habría hecho prepararse mentalmente para una situación tan tremendamente dolorosa como esta.

Pero allí estaba. Mirando la nuca de Booth con una mano en la jarra de café y sin saber qué decir. Porque en todos los libros de antropología forense, los de medicina, las revistas científicas o los foros de paleontología no había una sola mención sobre qué hacer cuando tu amigo, el que confías y al que secretamente amas, está moralmente derrumbado en tu sofá.

Su dolor es mi dolor, pensaba, y no sé qué decirle porque él tampoco sabe qué decirse a sí mismo sobre este golpe que ha recibido. Porque ninguno de los dos lo esperábamos. Porque los dos pensábamos que los buenos tiempos habían llegado. Porque los dos queríamos que la relación llegara a buen puerto.

_-Creo que ya lo sabía_ -atinó a decir.

_-¿Cómo que ya lo sabías?_ -dijo él volviéndose a mirarla repentinamente asombrado e interesado. Sabía que Hannah mantenía una buena relación con Brennan, pero de ahí a decirle antes que a él que le iba a dejar...

_-Angela me dijo que no había visto a Hannah desde hacía mucho tiempo ni en el Jeffersonian ni en Founding Father, y comenzó a elaborar teorías descabelladas sobre ello, entre otras que... que algo andaba mal entre vosotros._

Booth sacó fuerzas para sonreir a medias.

_-Angela siempre ha sabido mirar más allá, y esta vez no se ha equivocado. Hannah dejó mi apartamento y el país hace dos días._

_-¿El país?_

_-Su cadena le ofreció cubrir la retirada de tropas de Afganistán y esa misma noche cogió un avión, pero antes me dijo que aunque volviera no lo haría ni a mi casa ni a mi vida._

_-No sabes cuánto lo siento, Booth. _

_-Lo sé. _

Ella salió detrás de la barra de la cocina y se sentó junto a él en el sofá.

_-Quizás cambie de opinión cuando regrese._

Tenía frente a ella a un hombre que no conocía. Derrotado. Abatido. Abandonado. Y ella era una mujer que no sabía cómo enfrentarse a tantos sentimientos juntos. De hecho no había podido hacerlo siquiera cuando él apareció con la foto de Hannah en su movil y la sonrisa de un niño en el rostro. No había podido aceptarlos, superarlos, borrarlos. ¿Cómo le iba a decir a él lo que tenía que hacer?

_-No lo creo. Dice que esta no es su vida, ni su lugar, ni su momento, ni yo la persona con la que quiere atarse. Atarse, Huesos. Como si yo significara una atadura en su vida._

Brennan tragó saliva. Qué difícil era...

_-Hannah es una nómada moderna. Quizá no puede permanecer en un lugar mucho tiempo, pero quizá te quería lo suficiente como para intentarlo._

_-La quiero demasiado para pensar que no lo intentó lo suficiente, aunque desearía no amarla tanto y dejarme llevar por la sensación de que optó por el camino más fácil. Dejarme e irse. _

Brennan también lo pensaba. Podía comprender los motivos de Hannah para romper con Booth, pero también pensaba que había tirado la toalla demasiado pronto. Sabía por experiencia propia que el mundo más allá de los límites geográficos de Washington era muy atractivo, pero incluso ella, con su afán de descubrir y experimentar, había comprendido que siempre se debe tener un lugar al que regresar. Y no se le ocurría mejor lugar que al lado de Booth. Ninguno más confortable, más seguro.

Pero ella no era Hannah. Esa era la diferencia entre las dos.

Brennan nunca le haría eso a Booth. Nunca podría verle sufrir como le veía. Nunca rompería su corazón.

Mentirosa, se dijo. No reproches los actos de otros cuando han sido tus propios actos antes. Ya le rompiste el corazón. Y tú no te marchaste. Te quedaste. Y te vio día tras día, hora tras hora. Al menos Hannah ha puesto tierra por medio. Pero tú no lo hiciste.

De repente sintió la necesidad de poner espacio entre ellos y se levantó del sofá, alejándose, volviéndole la espalda.

Le dolía tanto como a él. Más que a él, porque soportaba su propio dolor y el del hombre al que amaba. Dos pesos amenazando con destruir el frágil equilibrio de una mente, de un cuerpo, de una racionalidad. De un corazón.

_-Decía que no la merecía. Que sentía que no podía darme lo que yo le daba. Que no era justo compartirme con nada. Que no podía darse por entero._

_-Hannah ha establecido sus prioridades en el contexto de su vida. Y ha sido honesta contigo al decirte que se marchaba y por qué._

_-Sus valores no me sirven de nada ahora, Huesos_ - dijo mirándola con desdén-. _No me sirven a la hora de pensar que no he sido lo suficientemente importante para ella a la hora de elegir entre sus aspiraciones profesionales y yo._

_-Creo que estás siendo muy duro, Booth..._ -dijo Brennan con cautela.

_-¿Duro?_ -de nuevo el desdén se instaló en sus palabras- _Es la segunda vez que una mujer me dice que no es lo suficientemente buena para mí cuando en realidad quiere decir que su trabajo es más importante que yo. Y francamente comienzo a estar harto._

La segunda vez. Ella fue la primera vez. La primera que echó por tierra sus sueños de pasar toda una vida junto a la persona a la que se ama. Hannah había sido la demostración de que se puede tropezar dos veces en la misma piedra. De que se puede hacer dos veces la misma cosa esperando un resultado distinto y llegando al mismo sitio una y otra vez. Hannah le había demostrado que nada, bueno o malo, ocurre una sola vez en este universo porque el infinito corre en ambas direcciones. De que los momentos se repiten.

La justicia nunca existe para los que creen en el amor. Porque el amor puede ser muy injusto, desagradecido, doloroso.

El amor no es justo, pero ella iba a intentar pagar su deuda con Booth.

Haría por él un acto de amor.


	8. Chapter 8

_/ ¡Hola de nuevo! Hoy es Navidad, y un día tan bueno como cualquier otro para colgar la siguiente parte del fic._

_No me ha dado tiempo a contestar a todos los reviews, pero los agradezco infinitamente, porque me dan impulsos para seguir haciendo los capítulos que faltan, que ya son pocos pero todavía quedan… Espero que os guste…/_

_**Los trozos de una existencia**_

_**Parte Ocho.**_

Brennan sabía que lo que pensaba hacer a continuación no tenía ninguna lógica, se escapaba de todos los límites racionales que hubiera conocido y nadie, ni siquiera Booth, lo comprendería. Era como un salto de fe en su propio recorrido vital, pero tenía que hacerlo.

Se lo debía. Booth demandaba consuelo sin pedirlo, necesitaba sentirse querido sin preguntas. Brennan no podía dejarle pensar ni un minuto más que a nadie le importaba lo que sintiera o pensara. Porque a ella le importaba, y mucho, y desde hacía mucho tiempo, aunque ni siquiera ella misma se hubiera percatado.

Booth seguía sin mirarla, con la vista sólo en sus manos, que entrelazaban sus dedos una y otra vez.

Ella ya había tomado su decisión, así que se puso delante de él y, con infinito temor, acarició su mejilla con la suavidad de una pluma. Sentía que su estómago se revolvía y su corazón latía a mayor velocidad de la normal, y pensó que hasta su cuerpo sabía lo que suponía ese simple gesto, esa tenue caricia. Tenía un miedo horrible, más de lo que hubiera admitido en voz alta. Por primera vez se iba a dejar llevar por una decisión poco meditada, apenas esbozada, pero no importaba. Alguna vez tenía que ser la primera.

El no levantó la vista. No parecía sorprendido de la intimidad del ademán de Brennan, e incluso se permitió acomodar su rostro a la palma de la mano femenina. Ella sentía su incipiente barba, el calor y la suavidad de su piel. Todas las sensaciones apreciadas por sus dedos llegaban sin apenas pasar tiempo a su cerebro, y de ahí al resto de su cuerpo, hasta los dedos de sus desnudos pies.

_-No sé cómo hacer esto, Booth_ -dijo con voz dubitativa_-. Estoy perdida, así que tendrás que ayudarme. _

El cogió su mano durante un instante, sin mirarla todavía, y la dejó allí, acariciando suavemente la punta de sus dedos. Brennan cerró los ojos y pensó: _el momento ha llegado. No te eches ahora para atrás, Temperance. No te dejes llevar por el miedo porque no existe, porque es sólo una jugarreta de esa parte de tu cerebro que no quiere admitir las cosas, que no quiere sentir lo que siente, que no deja a tus sentidos moverse con libertad…_

Pero fue Booth el que finalmente soltó su mano y se levantó, poniéndose a su altura y mirando sus ojos brillantes por el deseo. Fue Booth el que mantuvo sus manos a los lados de su cuerpo, cerrando un larguísimo instante sus ojos para perderse en la oscuridad pero sin hacer nada. Nada. Provocando de repente una distancia entre los dos, necesaria para sus siguientes palabras.

_-No puedo, Huesos. Y no quiero tampoco. No quiero hacerlo._

Brennan se sintió más cerca de Booth que nunca, porque lo que sintió en ese momento fue lo mismo, imaginó, que él sintió cuando ella rechazó su beso. Y no era agradable. Era demoledor, aplastante. Era un jarro de agua fría en una fría noche de invierno. Helador.

Quería recorrer el camino y besar sus labios. Ansiaba que aquellos brazos la rodearan. Moría por su voz en sus oídos susurrando miles de palabras. Lo hacía por ayudarle, se dijo, lo hacía por ayudarse a sí misma. Porque la nada que se había establecido entre los dos la había hundido en segundos, los que habían pasado desde que él dijera "no quiero hacerlo".

_-¿Por qué?_ -preguntó con un hilo de voz.

Necesitaba comprender, con el mismo ansia que él lo había necesitado ante su rechazo. Necesitaba entender, con la misma apertura de mente que utilizaba cuando miraba unos huesos. Necesitaba a Booth, pero él ya no estaba con ella. Estaba muy lejos.

_Dile lo que quiere oír. Dile que le quieres._

_-La quiero, Brennan_ -dijo él antes de que Brennan pudiera siquiera pensar en hablar_-. Creía que no podía volver a amar a nadie después de que tú... -_movió la cabeza intentando desechar los tristes recuerdos de aquella noche_-, y cuando conocí a Hannah volví a sentir algo muy fuerte e importante. Era lo que buscaba. Gracias a ella volví a pensar en el futuro, con alguien. Y aunque ella haya decidido dejar mi vida de la noche a la mañana, yo no puedo hacerlo. No tengo fuerzas. No quiero. _

_-Lo entiendo _-dijo ella sin dejar de mirarle.

_-No, no lo entiendes_ -contestó él con desesperación en su voz-. _Nunca has pasado por esto. Nunca has amado a un hombre de tal manera que su ausencia fuera como si te vaciaras..._

_-Eso no es cierto. Cuando Sully se marcho tuve... sentí algo duro e inexplicable. Tú me viste. Viste cómo me quedé. Y aunque nadie lo notara, me costó mucho recuperarme de aquel golpe._

_-Nunca cuadraste con él por mucho que quieras engañarte pensando lo contrario –_Booth hablaba como si lo hiciera con una jovencita desengañada de su primer amor_-. Y nunca pensaste en un futuro con Sully porque ni siquiera él veía más allá del día siguiente, del mes siguiente como mucho. Por Dios, Huesos, si su vida consistía en ir dando tumbos por el mundo buscando su lugar, y tú sabías perfectamente cuál era el tuyo._

_-¿Qué te hace pensar que Hannah es diferente a Sully? ¿Y qué hace que yo sea tan opuesta a ti mismo? A lo mejor nos parecemos más de lo que crees–_Preguntó Brennan con dureza.

_-Porque Hannah se quedó conmigo durante un tiempo y al menos lo intentó pero Sully ni siquiera hizo eso por ti. Porque tú nunca has permitido que nadie entrara en tu palacio de cristal o que se quedara lo suficiente como para notar que se había ido. Por eso sé que tú y yo no somos iguales en eso, porque siempre has pensado que las relaciones personales están en un segundo o tercer plano en tu vida. Nunca me has dejado ocupar un lugar. Porque yo quise que tú lo ocuparas en la mía y negaste siquiera la posibilidad. _

Booth se dio cuenta demasiado tarde que había acabado hablando en primera persona. Demasiado tarde. Porque el daño ya estaba hecho.

_-Ya basta, Booth_ -dijo ella sin mirarle.

De repente él se sintió culpable. Había dejado que su propio dolor invadiera todo lo que le rodeaba, que envenenara incluso sus palabras, y Brennan no merecía que él la mirara como se miraba a sí mismo, con frustración y culpa por lo que no había conseguido o no había sabido obtener.

_-Lo siento, no quise hablar así. Es sólo que lo único que tengo claro en este momento que debo pasar una especie de duelo por alguien que se ha marchado. Y debo pasarlo solo, Huesos, como siempre. Sin interferencias. Sin más dolor._

_-Ya_ -fue la escueta respuesta de Brennan.

_-Además no quiero que esto ocurra así, de esta manera. Como si tú fueras un último recurso en mi relación con Hannah. Porque no lo eres. Nunca lo serás. _

Brennan se volvió dándole la espalda. Se mordió el labio y respiró hondo para ahogar la angustia que no quería dejarla y que amenazaba con aplastarla implacablemente.

_-Creo que será mejor que te marches. Es muy tarde._

_-No quiero que pienses que he venido aquí sólo para..._

_-No pienso nada, pero tampoco quiero que creas que lo iba a hacer por compasión_ -un regusto amargo llenó la boca de Brennan al decir esas palabras, porque sabía que lo único que pretendía era engañarse a sí misma.

Porque lo había deseado con todas sus fuerzas. Desde hacía mucho tiempo. Desde la primera vez que la besó bajo la lluvia. Desde la primera vez que pensó en enfrentarse seriamente a lo que le gritaba su corazón y no su cabeza.

Desde siempre. Por siempre.

_-Tienes razón. Lo mejor es que me vaya _–dijo Booth rompiendo el silencio que se había establecido entre ellos.

Cuando Booth iba a dirigirse a la puerta, ella le tomo por el brazo.

_-Dejaré que hagas lo que tengas que hacer y como lo tengas que hacer. Eres mi compañero y respetaré todas tus decisiones, pero por favor, no hagas nada de lo que puedas arrepentirte, ¿de acuerdo? Y sobre todo no vuelvas a hablarme así. Porque no lo soportaría._

El la miró como antes. Como siempre. Y se aguantó las ganas de cogerla entre sus brazos, porque sabía que no sería justo para Brennan. No estaría pensando realmente en ella, no estaría haciéndole realmente el amor a ella. Primero tenía que alejar a Hannah de su mente, y no sabía cuánto iba a tardar en hacerlo, o si conseguiría siquiera hacerlo.

Sólo la miró.

_-Juro que nunca volveré a hacerlo. Y sé cuidarme, no te preocupes por mí._

_-Tú siempre me has protegido. A lo mejor ahora me toca hacerlo por ti._

_-No lo hagas_ -él tomó la mano que le seguía tomando del brazo como aquella vez en el cementerio, con aquella cercanía que tanto había conmovido a Brennan_-, por favor. Esta etapa tengo que quemarla yo solo. Lo entiendes, ¿verdad?_

Brennan asintió mordiéndose de nuevo los labios. Reprimiendo las lágrimas que, como aquél día, amenazaban con salir. El besó entonces castamente su frente. Y luego se fue.

Booth mentía una vez más. Brennan sí sabía lo que era sentir un vacío tan grande en el cuerpo y en el corazón como si fuera un túnel que atraviesa una montaña.

Podía describirlo con pelos y señales en ese momento. Porque lo estaba viviendo. Porque lo estaba sufriendo. Y no tenía nada que ver con lo que sintió cuando Sully se alejó en aquel barco partiendo de Washington y de su vida. Aquello no era nada y no admitía ninguna comparación con nada que hubiera vivido, sentido, sufrido, soportado.

Booth estaba equivocado. Pero su mente racional le decía que en algún momento se daría cuenta de todo. Su mente se abriría y dejaría pasar la luz. Compartirían juntos una puesta de sol, grandes momentos, una vida.

Sólo había que dejar pasar el tiempo. Y dejarle solo. Por mucho que doliera, por mucho que costara hacerlo sin sentirse culpable.

La soledad es muy hermosa cuando se tiene a alguien a quien decírselo. Y Brennan estaría allí cuando Booth volviera de visitarla.


	9. Chapter 9

_**¡Hola de nuevo! Creo que esta será la última parte que publicaré en este año que acaba, porque aunque me había propuesto cerrar el fic con el año, no va a poder ser…**_

_**Espero que entréis en el año nuevo con muchas esperanzas y proyectos y que todos vuestros sueños se hagan realidad….**_

_**Feliz 2011**_

_**Los trozos de una existencia**_

_**Parte Nueve.**_

El duelo por el que Booth debía pasar para superar la marcha de Hannah llegó y pasó de la misma manera. Sigilosamente. Nadie tuvo conocimiento de lo duro del golpe que había recibido el agente. Y aunque hubo momentos en los que el descontrol amenazó con hacerse con el poder de la situación, los salvó todos. Uno a uno.

Siguió trabajando, llegaba por la mañana al despacho, removía papeles, hacía pasillos, lo cotidiano. Eso sí, se preocupó de pasar todas las competencias relacionadas con el Jeffersonian a Perotta, agente conocida y aceptada por el equipo, lo que le ahorraría multitud de quejas y reclamaciones absurdas. Era la primera manera de alejarse de todo lo conocido. Alejarse de las personas que podrían indagar acerca de lo inusual de su comportamiento. Y sobre todo de Huesos. Más que de nadie, de Huesos.

Pero al cabo de unos días se dio cuenta de que cada vez más a menudo se marchaba del Hoover con cualquier excusa y gastaba tiempo conduciendo con la SUV hacia ninguna parte. Y cuando volvía, de nuevo a mover papeles y otra vez fuera del despacho.

Y cuando una mañana, al sonar el despertador, pensó en lo poco que le apetecía ir a trabajar, no se levantó de la cama y decidió llamar para decir que estaba enfermo. Al día siguiente también, y al otro. Y esa fue la segunda manera de alejarse de lo conocido. Alejarse de las obligaciones profesionales por completo.

El caos vino la noche en la que, sin saber muy bien cómo o por qué, se fue al aeropuerto y compró un pasaje de avión para Las Vegas. La parte rebelde de su cerebro decidió meterse de lleno en lo que más odiaba y a la vez más echaba de menos, volver a visitar los lugares más prohibidos de su personalidad: juego y bebida.

No reservó hotel porque no hacía falta, sólo alquiló un coche en el aeropuerto y se dirigió directamente al primer casino que se le ocurrió, al que más luces tenía y cuyas máquinas tragaperras más ruido producían.

Pero no jugó. Nada. Ni un dólar. Ni una moneda. Ni la ficha que siempre daba vueltas entre su mano y que aún conservaba su valor. No hizo más que dar vueltas y vueltas por los salones, observando a los crupieres, oyendo las máquinas, mirando por encima del hombro de los jugadores.

Resistió hasta el último impulso, todo su cuerpo se tensó al ver las torres de fichas en las mesas, al escuchar los gritos de los ganadores. Y pensó que él podía

ser uno de ellos, consideró miles de millones de veces en qué gastaría su ficha, hasta que finalmente, agotado de luchar contra sí mismo, se dirigió a una de las barras del casino, dispuesto a olvidarse del juego con la bebida.

Cuando salió camino del coche había cumplido su propósito de olvidarse de todo y de todos. Hasta Hannah aparecía difusa en la nebulosa del alcohol que le rodeaba, que le llenaba, que le saturaba. Sintió un poco de miedo cuando tuvo que apoyarse en una pared porque sentía que el suelo temblaba bajo él, que el mundo daba vueltas alrededor de él, y sólo en ese momento pensó: _Maldita Hannah, ojalá te veas como yo bebiendo en un tugurio de Herat, Kandahar o cualquiera de esos malditos sitios de Afganistán donde los soldados acuden para olvidar la mierda de guerra en la que están metidos._ Y no pudo evitar llorar como un crío apoyado en la pared y sentado en el suelo como un borracho cualquiera.

Pero ese escollo lo salvó durmiendo la cogorza en su coche y bebiendo un litro de café a la mañana siguiente mientras esperaba para tomar su avión de vuelta. Y mientras meditaba sobre lo cerca que había estado de no poder recorrer el camino de vuelta, de lo poco que había faltado para que se dejara llevara por sus debilidades más nefastas y brutales.

Y esa fue la tercera manera de alejarse de todo lo conocido. Abandonar la seguridad encontrada, caminar al borde del abismo y no caerse.

A lo mejor no era la manera más ortodoxa de pasar un duelo amoroso, pero así fue como, después de más de tres días de poner su vida patas arriba, jugar con el destino y lamer sus heridas, Booth decidió que era hora de poner orden y recuperar las riendas de su propia existencia. Llegaba el momento de la resignación y la reconstrucción.

Hannah se había ido. Resignación. Fin. Término. Punto y final. Nunca se marcharía de su vida, de su cabeza, de su corazón, pero por lo menos había encontrado la manera de convivir con ello, con la decepción y el dolor. La manera de reconciliarse consigo mismo y con sus sentimientos. Había encontrado la forma de pasar página y seguir. Porque si no lo hacía se volvería loco.

Nunca lo admitiría, pero Hannah tenía razón en varias cosas cuando le dijo que se marchaba. Sí que había visto que algo no iba bien antes de que pusiera sus maletas en la puerta. Su instinto se lo había dicho, pero no le había escuchado. _Paranoias de la felicidad_, se dijo. _Como nunca he mantenido una relación tan perfecta, me siento inseguro. _Sí, inseguro. Pero no podía evitar sentirlo.

Y Hannah sabía que era a Temperance a quien acudiría cuando ella se fuera, _"como segunda mejor opción es la persona más adecuada en este momento",_ dijo. Sabía que tarde o temprano acabaría contándole todo, llorando casi en sus brazos. Hannah había leído entre las líneas de su vida que Huesos era muy importante para él, demasiado importante. No hacía falta que lo dijera a gritos y tampoco quería admitirlo porque tenía muchas implicaciones dolorosas, pero era verdad, y negarlo sería mentirse a sí mismo.

Antes de que llegara Hannah, Huesos había sido lo más importante de su vida después de Parker.

¿Por qué "había sido" en pasado? ¿Por qué no lo era cuando conoció a Hannah? ¿Qué había pasado en ese intermedio? Quizá porque estaba harto de dar rodeos alrededor de ella, de intentar atajos para acceder a sus sentimientos, de chocar contra un muro expresamente construido a su alrededor para que nada ni nadie lo destruyera. Quizá porque ir a Afganistán había sido un recurso desesperado para una situación desesperada. Cuando ya no había sido capaz de hacerse con ella, se había marchado y ya está.

Cuando Brennan le rechazó tenía que haber tenido otro poco más de paciencia. No comprendió que después de haber esperado tanto tiempo, un poco más no tendría importancia. Y en lugar de eso se desesperó y abandonó_. Que dé el primer paso_, pensó entonces, _que ahora le toca a ella mover ficha. Si le importan mis sentimientos, lo hará. Si aparca el miedo, lo hará._

Y cuando regresó a Washington después de su paso por el Ejército, feliz de haber encontrado a Hannah, sinceramente contento de haber superado con nota ese bache, descubrir que Brennan estaba más que dispuesta a avanzar supuso un golpe importante en sus sentimientos. Porque ni siquiera había mostrado echarle de menos durante su ausencia. Porque llegaba tarde. Porque si lo hubiera hecho siete meses antes, él sería feliz con ella. El círculo se hubiera cerrado. El final perfecto. Nada de lo que había ocurrido habría pasado.

Pero Brennan y su racionalidad siempre actuaban al contrario de Booth y su corazón. La seña de identidad de Huesos era a la vez la pesadilla de Booth.

Y así se llegaba a la reconstrucción. Sabía que la tarea que se le presentaba no iba a ser en modo alguno fácil. Debería hacer ver a Huesos que ahora sí estaba preparado para volver al punto de partida, a aquel punto justo en el que ambos se dijeron sin palabras lo que sentían y lo vieron en los ojos del otro. Solo que ahora le tocaba el turno a las palabras, a los hechos, a las consecuencias. Pero tenía a su favor que ahora estaba completamente seguro. Era como un ave fénix que hubiera resurgido, y lamentaba tener que haber salido ardiendo para encontrar entre las cenizas lo que siempre había estado ahí, lo que siempre saldría indemne de cualquier catástrofe: su amor por ella.

Desde su declaración de amor y el posterior rechazo, Booth siempre había pensado que la pelota estaba en el campo de Brennan, pero había llegado a la conclusión de que si quería realmente llegar a algo con ella tendría que ser el dueño de la situación todo el tiempo. Y eso significaba dar el primer paso salvando su egoísmo y la obstinación de Brennan. Había esperado durante meses a que ella moviera ficha, y el resultado de su pasividad le había llevado por caminos que no había querido realmente recorrer.

Por última vez pensó en Hannah como objeto de su amor, recordando los momentos más felices y embebiéndose en su recuerdo, para después relegarla al lugar que realmente debía tomar en ese momento: una caja al fondo de la habitación de su mente, con una pegatina de "closed" en su lateral.

Y por enésima vez pensó cuál sería su siguiente movimiento, como se aseguraría el éxito en la batalla. Porque esta batalla la ganaría, y con ella la guerra.

Los Booth siempre ganaban, y él no sería la excepción.


	10. Chapter 10

_**Esta particular aventura en la que me embarqué intentando buscar un nuevo camino en la relación Booth/Brennan ha llegado a su fin. **_

_**Sólo puedo agradeceros vuestros comentarios, vuestras alertas de historia o autor favoritos, vuestra fidelidad a este fanfic, con el que sólo he pretendido provocar buenos momentos. Y espero que la última parte no defraude a nadie y os deje con un buen sabor de boca.**_

_**Gracias otra vez y hasta la próxima historia…**_

_**Los trozos de una existencia**_

_**Parte Diez.**_

_-Hola Angela._

_-¡Booth! ¡Cuánto tiempo sin verte! _–su sonrisa iluminó toda su cara mientras abrazaba a su cuasi amigo, e incluso alegró al propio Booth, que añoraba esas espontáneas declaraciones de felicidad. Pero Angela lo separó rápidamente de sí con una expresión de preocupación en el rostro- _¿Estás bien? _

_-Claro, ¿por qué me lo preguntas?_

Le pareció un poco fingido hacer esa pregunta. Las señales de su ruptura sentimental eran evidentes tanto física como psicológicamente. Todavía tenía problemas para dormir, lo cual era más que evidente en su rostro, y retomar su vida después de la marcha de Hannah estaba siendo como despertar del coma en el que estuvo sumido tras su operación. Solo que ahora lo recordaba todo, absolutamente todo. Y las marcas internas no se veían, pero todavía le dolían mucho. Más de lo que incluso quería reconocer.

_-Brennan me contó lo de Hannah_ –dijo Angela, y los ojos de Booth se empañaron con un nublado figurativo-, _y Hodgins ha intentado localizarte por teléfono sin éxito ninguno durante las últimas semanas. ¿Dónde te has metido?_

_-Bueno _–contestó Booth evasivamente_-, por ahí. Digamos que me he tomado un tiempo sabático. _

_-Lo siento mucho, Booth _–Angela tomó el brazo del agente cariñosamente y él notó la suave presión de sus dedos a través de su chaqueta_-. Sé cuánto llego a significar Hannah para ti. ¿Es definitivo?_

_-¿Su marcha?_ –Angela asintió- _Supongo que sí. Hace ya bastante que se fue y no he vuelto a saber nada de ella. Pero no te preocupes por mí. Lo superaré. ¿Qué tal con Perotta durante mi ausencia?_

_-Bien, no ha habido demasiado trabajo con el FBI, pero ya la conocemos y eso hace que las cosas sean más fáciles. Incluso Brennan ha salido con ella en alguna ocasión para inspeccionar restos._

_-Me alegro. ¿Está ella por aquí?_

_-Sí. Como apenas hay trabajo en el laboratorio, está en el Limbo. Estoy segura de que la encontrarás allí, metida entre sus huesos anónimos. _

_-Yo también me alegro de volver a verte, Angela_ –Booth la abrazó esta vez y ella incluso se extrañó del gesto, pero no dijo nada, aunque una media sonrisa asomó a sus labios al verle alejarse en busca de la antropóloga.

_-¡Booth!_

El se volvió ante la llamada casi imperiosa de Angela. Ella sonrió ampliamente, tranquilizándole.

_-Seguro que te está esperando. No te entretengas por los despachos _–dijo, conteniendo las ganas de empujarle con sus propias manos hacia el lugar.

Booth sonrió sinceramente.

_-No lo haré. Nada impedirá que llegue al Limbo, y esta vez no escapará._

Brennan se dio cuenta rápidamente de que alguien había abierto la puerta del Limbo, pero no se molestó ni en levantar la cabeza de los huesos que estaba examinando. Era la tercera vez que alguien entraba sin llamar, y su capacidad de concentración mermaba cada vez que se interrumpía su trabajo. Así que su mal humor se puso de manifiesto sin darse cuenta apenas.

_-¿Es que no voy a poder llevar a cabo esta tarea sin que haya interrupciones continuas por parte de personas que ni siquiera se dignan a llamar a la puerta?_

_-Lo siento, Huesos. No quería molestarte._

Ella se incorporó rápidamente sorprendida.

_-Booth, ¿qué haces aquí?_

El se aproximó tímidamente a la mesa de trabajo. Una gran luz blanca iluminaba todo el cuerpo de la doctora, haciendo que su bata azul de laboratorio resaltara en medio de cientos de cajas transparentes que tapizaban las paredes del habitáculo. Booth se preguntó por enésima vez, como había hecho en el camino hasta el Limbo, si era el mejor lugar… pero desechó la pregunta por temor a que la respuesta fuera negativa.

_-Angela me dijo que estabas aquí, y tenía que hablar contigo. _

_-Me has tenido muy preocupada. ¿Dónde te has metido todo este tiempo? Espero que se haya terminado tu período de descanso, porque si tengo que seguir trabajando con Perotta no sé lo que voy a hacer…_

_-No te preocupes. Ya estoy reincorporado a mi puesto. Y gracias por preocuparte por mí._

Ella se quitó los guantes de látex sin mirarle y los tiró a una papelera.

_-Me he preocupado mucho durante las últimas semanas, y lo habrías sabido si tuvieras conectado tu teléfono. Aunque no es un reproche, pero no habría estado de más si nos hubieras dejado saber de ti en este tiempo._

_-Lo siento_ –dijo él de nuevo mirando las estanterías llenas de huesos que le rodeaban_-, pero necesitaba alejarme de todo…_

_-¿Incluso de mí?_

_-Sobre todo de ti _–contestó Booth.

Ahora sí que le miraba directamente, y dolida además, porque aunque se alegraba enormemente de que estuviera aparentemente bien, sabía que Booth sólo dejaría su trabajo y sus amigos por causas muy importantes. Y aunque al principio le había molestado sobremanera, después se dio cuenta de que la marcha de Hannah debió dejar una huella muy profunda en su compañero. Y eran compañeros. Tenía que respetarlo aunque le costara.

Brennan se dispuso a salir del Limbo.

_-Será mejor que vayamos a mi despacho y hablemos._

_-No_ –dijo él tomando su brazo y parando en seco la marcha de Brennan-. _Hablaremos aquí. Si demoro un minuto más lo que tengo que decirte, sé que no lo haré nunca. No tendré el valor de hacerlo. _

Brennan se sintió de repente preocupada. Booth parecía agitado en su interior, aunque en la fachada mantuviera una calma aparente, una seguridad forzada por el apremio surgía por todo él.

Y de repente ella sintió frío ante lo que podría decirle. Porque si era sobre Hannah, sobre una posible reconciliación, sobre un amor refozado que surge de una hecatombe, no sabía si podría mantener la compostura.

_-Como quieras. Hablemos. _

Sin saber rezar rogó, pidió, que no fuera por Hannah. Si tenía que soportar oir hablar de Hannah una sola vez más, juraba pedir el cese en el Jeffersonian y marcharse a Groenlandia a buscar tumbas en el hielo. Cualquier cosa mejor que sufrir de nuevo de aquella manera.

_-Cuando Hannah se marchó me hundí en un pozo del que no veía el fondo. Pensé que la única manera de superarlo era llegar a ese fondo, tocarlo y luego remontar, si es que era posible. Hubo momentos en los que pensé que no podría superarlo, porque muchas cosas habían dejado de tener sentido para mí, pero volví. Eso es lo que he estado haciendo durante todo este tiempo. _

Brennan escuchaba sin decir nada, sólo sentía la boca seca porque sentía que algo importante se aproximaba, pero carecía del instinto del agente para anticiparse con la suficiente velocidad, y sólo podía intentar que lo que llegara no la pillara demasiado desprevenida. Booth podía ser impredecible en algunas ocasiones.

El se acercó más a ella, hasta que quedaron juntos al pie de la mesa.

_-Siento todo lo que te dije la última vez que nos vimos. No pensaba realmente ninguna de las cosas que dije, sólo me dejaba llevar por la ira y el despecho. No me daba cuenta entonces que la única persona que podía ayudarme en ese momento era yo mismo… pero siempre contigo a mi lado. De no ser por ti me habría quedado cómodamente en el fondo de ese pozo, bebiendo, jugando y dejándome llevar simplemente por el tiempo, sin pensar en nada ni en nadie. Pero tu recuerdo me anclaba a la realidad. _

Ella le miró con dolor. Recordaba perfectamente todos y cada uno de los minutos, de los instantes que Booth pasó en su casa aquella noche, la última que le había visto antes de su autoimpuesta ausencia. El que le hubiera dicho que no tenía ni idea de amar, que no sabría reconocer a quien la amara y que nunca sentiría el dolor de una ruptura como lo sentía él, todas esas afirmaciones se le habían grabado a fuego desde entonces, y se había preguntado muchas veces si no serían verdad. Pero cuando recordaba también el intenso dolor que le había provocado la vuelta de Booth de Afganistán con Hannah en su teléfono y en su corazón, se decía que no. Que le habría gustado ser una piedra y no sentir nada, pero que era imposible. Porque él lo había hecho imposible.

Gracias a Booth se había convertido en otra persona distinta, aunque apenas nadie lo notara gracias a su impecable fachada de indiferencia. El había sido el origen de la transformación día a día, mes a mes, año tras año, aunque nunca hubiera sido consciente de ello. Y aunque ella no se lo hubiera dicho nunca, por miedo o quién sabe por qué.

_-No sé si entiendo muy bien lo que quieres decirme, Booth..._

Era verdad que no lo entendía, a pesar de su mente privilegiada, pero también era cierto que no sabía si quería entenderlo, si se atrevería a enfrentarse a ello esta vez, una vez más…

_-Pues yo lo veo muy claro_ –contestó él_-, aunque como siempre, tendré que decírtelo de todas las maneras posibles y muy claramente para que no haya ninguna duda. _

Se acercó tímidamente a ella y cogió una de sus manos. Luego, sin dejar de mirarla, la puso encima de su corazón.

_-Escucha mi corazón. Sé que para ti no es más que un músculo que se mueve sin que tengamos conciencia de ello ni nos lo propongamos, y precisamente por eso sabrás que yo no soy quien provoca ese movimiento tan rápido que sientes bajo tus dedos. Eres tú la culpable. Solamente tú._

Brennan abrió la boca para intentar decir algo, pero él la silenció con un beso. Repentino, cálido, que hizo que su corazón se desbocara exactamente igual que el que tenía bajo su mano.

_-Te quiero_ -dijo Booth cuando se separó sólo un poco y posó su frente sobre la suya_-. Ya sé que piensas que merezco alguien mejor y que no eres la persona con la que debo pasar el resto de mi vida, pero te quiero y sé que sólo contigo encontraré la felicidad plena. Y no me voy a dar por vencido si ahora mismo no respondes a mi amor, porque estoy dispuesto a repetírtelo todos los días hasta que te des por vencida, y ahora estamos solos, pero pienso decirlo en público, en el desayuno, delante de tus huesos, en la escena de un crimen... en todas partes. No podrás hacer nada al respecto y la presión podrá contigo, y acabarás conmigo harta de que te acose en todos los lugares posibles…-_Booth se separó del todo y la miró con el ceño fruncido_-, ¿por qué te ríes ahora?_

Brennan estaba intentando no sonreirse, pero su esfuerzo era en vano. Sólo pensar en la solución desesperada de Booth si no conseguía la respuesta que esperaba le producía una diversión infantil, insólita, nueva para ella. Un agente del FBI persiguiendo a una antropóloga del Jeffersonian, de conocida reputación, por los pasillos del laboratorio o declarando su amor frente a unos restos putrefactos… Porque aunque era lo más increíble que un hombre podría llegar a hacer por ella, también era lo más gracioso.

_-No puedo creerlo_ -Booth estaba exasperado_-. ¡¿Te estás riendo de mis sentimientos? ¡No tiene nada de gracioso!_

_-¡Vamos Booth! Lo que estás dispuesto a hacer es…, bueno, es sólo que..._- Brennan recuperó la relativa seriedad que merecía el asunto- _es lo más bonito que un hombre me ha dicho..._

_-Bueno_ -concedió Booth volviendo a salvar el escaso espacio que les separaba-, _Sully te iba a llevar en barco al Caribe, y eso es mucho excitante que perseguirte hasta que pierdas la paciencia conmigo..._

_-No _-Brennan fue ahora quien acalló sus palabras con otro beso, esta vez mucho más profundo, de tal forma que él sintió tocar el cielo cuando sus labios se fundieron, y creyó estar en el infierno cuando ella se separó_-, no hables de nadie ahora. No existe nadie más que tú y yo. No podemos permitir que personas que pasaron por nuestra vida se interpongan de nuevo entre nosotros. No ahora que estoy segura de lo que quiero, y además sé que tengo posibilidades reales de conseguirlo. Este es el punto de partida. Lo demás queda atrás, ¿de acuerdo?_

Booth no podía dejar de abrazarla con todo su cuerpo, envolviéndola con sus brazos, intentando evitar que ella sucumbiera de nuevo a la tentación de retirarse de la contienda, de abandonar la batalla por sus sentimientos. No le daría ni oportunidad ni tregua. Porque podía concederle todo menos la elección de irse o quedarse. Se acabó huir hacia ninguna parte.

_-Te he odiado muchas veces por lo que me hiciste aquella noche_ -confesó Booth.

_-He llorado muchas veces después de verte con Hannah_ -concedió también Brennan.

_-Parece que ambos hemos cometido muchos pecados..._

_-No conseguirás que me disculpe ante tu Dios...como mucho lo haré contigo y aún así tengo ciertos reparos..._

El rió con ganas.

_-Eres tremenda, Huesos, pero adorable. Agnóstica hasta en momentos como éste, escéptica hasta tu último suspiro..._

_-Me gusta cuando hablas, pero deja de hacerlo por una vez..._ -Brennan comenzó a tirar de sus solapas hasta que sus pechos estuvieron prácticamente pegados, y luego bajó sus manos hacia sus caderas mientras se mordía provocativamente los labios...

_-¡Huesos!_ - dijo él casi escandalizado- _¡No pensarás que aquí, en este sitio...!_

_-Vamos, no seas mojigato _-contestó ella con lascivia mientras sus manos se acercaban a terreno peligroso_-, ya sé que hablar de sexo te pone nervioso, pero tú sabes que yo soy muy apasionada y desinhibida a la hora de hacer el amor..._

Booth no tuvo más remedio que sonreír con picardía mientras sentía un estremecimiento de placer. Huesos tenía una gran facilidad para hacer de él el hombre más feliz de la tierra. Y se lo diría cada día de los próximos treinta, cuarenta o cincuenta años...

_-¿Por qué no?_ -concedió finalmente_-. Tengo ganas de hacer locuras contigo…_

Y la puerta del Limbo se cerró con un significativo sonido de vuelta de llave...

_**EPILOGO**_

A veces todas las partes de nuestra existencia quieren ser la más importante. Y luchan por ello, encarnizadamente, y provocan revuelos en todo nuestro ser y nuestra vida. Nuestra vida se vuelve del revés y las piezas que conforman el puzzle vital se hallan desperdigadas y sin sentido alguno.

Pero tras esa pugna violenta que descuadra todo nuestro ser y nuestras circunstancias durante un tiempo, todo acaba ocupando su lugar justo, su espacio único, ese que hace que todo se mantenga en el precario equilibrio que rige toda existencia humana. Y cuando las piezas del puzzle casan por fin, todo tiene sentido y descubrimos de nuevo quiénes somos y a dónde queremos ir.

Temperance Brennan había conseguido, por fin, que todos los sectores que constituían su vida, el mapa de su existencia en forma de gráfico, encajaran perfectamente, tomaran su lugar correcto, convivieran en armonía.

Las dos mitades en las que se había partido por fin habían unido, sin fisuras ni resquicios. Booth las había reconciliado, había obrado lo que en su mentalidad cristiana llamaría milagro.

Ya no necesitaba ayuda. Se sentía plena. Era feliz.


End file.
